About Time
by pyrolover0404
Summary: Will Chase get the corage to tell Zoey how he felt before time is up? Read and see. RR


**Room 202, Chase, Michael, and Logan's room**

'**_It's the last semester; I've got to tell her.' _Chase thought to himself. '_I'm gonna tell her today.'_**

**Chase has had this crush on Zoey since he first saw her. She's the last thing he thinks about when he goes to sleep and the first thing when he wakes up. Today he was gonna tell her how he felt. **

**The only doubts he had were is she felt the same way or would she ever be his friend again. Little did he know a certain blonde was thinking the same thing and talking to her roommates about it. **

**Room 101, Zoey, Nicole, and Lola's room**

"**Chase is really cute don't you think?" Zoey said to Nicole and Lola. "Whatever." They both said. For the past week Zoey had been in this phase where all she thought and said was about Chase. Now they, more specifically Lola, were really getting fed up with it. **

"**Zoey, if you like Chase so much go tell him how you feel or I will!" Lola screamed. That stopped Zoey right in her tracks. **

"**You wouldn't?" she said**

"**Oh yes I would and I think I will right now." Lola sad as she walked out the door. **

"**NOOO" Zoey screamed, running after Lola only to find her gone. She walked down the path to the beach where she sat to think. **

"**Really, Zoey said she liked me?" Lola had just told Chase that Zoey liked him and he was acting ecstatic. "Should I ask her out?" "Wait, I can't do this, Zoey can't like me." All of a sudden he became very depressed. **

"**YOU IDIOT! Of course you can. I'm not going to sit back and watch my two best friends dance around each other. I'm going to help you ask her out." **

"**Really, you'll help me. Thank you so much. Now what's this brilliant idea you have?" **

**1 WEEK LATER**

**Zoey and Chase had avoided each other all week. Until Friday when Zoey found a note on her bed from Chase.**

_**Zoey,**_

_**Meet me at the beach **_

_**Chase**_

**So an hour later Zoey was on her way to the beach. When she got there no one was there. So she sat on a rock waiting for Chase until she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turns around to see Chase. **

**Zoey was so used to seeing him in his baggy jeans and grungy t-shirt her jaw dropped when she saw Chase now. He was wearing black dress pants and a red button up shirt. **

"**Hey Zoey, listen I need to tell you something so please just hear me out before you say anything ok?" Not trusting her voice she just nodded. **

"**Ok, since the first time I saw you, I felt different. I started to fall in love with you. Ever since then I've fallen more in love with you. I always wanted to be the guy you allowed to hold and kiss you. But I know we can never be that way. Also, you're the first thing I think of when I get up and the last thing I think of when I go to sleep. If something ever happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So if you never want to be my friend anymore I understand, I just wanted to tell you." He then starts to walk away when she doesn't say anything. **

**When he was halfway to the dorms she screams, "CHASE WAIT!!" She then starts to run towards him. Chase turns around just in time to see Zoey come running right into him, hugging him at the same time. **

"**Chase I love you too. I just didn't know if you felt the same way. Then Lola went and told you and we avoided each other all week. I thought you hated me."**

"**Zoey, I could never hate you. Even if I tried." There was a few seconds of silence then they leaned toward each other for the greatest moment of their lives. Their first kiss. When they broke apart after a few minutes Chase had a look of determination in his eyes. **

**Zoey saw this and became confused. "Chase, are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm just fine, Zoey I've waited to ask you this for two years now. Will you be my girlfriend?" **

"**Yes Chase I'll be your girlfriend." Zoey said Chase was so happy that he picked her up and spun her around. Next thing they knew, they heard screams near the dorms. They turn around and see Nicole and Lola running towards them yelling. **

**Logan and Michael are right behind them with looks that just scream 'About time!'**

**Zoey and Chase were a couple all throughout their time at PCA. They went to the same collage. Chase proposed to Zoey in their senior year and she accepted. They got married the following year. Chase is a music producer and Zoey is a teacher at PCA. The have two kids that both attend PCA.**

**Anyone who knew them in their time at PCA and saw them now would just say "About Time!"**


End file.
